The Chicken or The Egg
The Chicken or The Egg is the fifthteenth episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the second episode of the second season. Plot Richard was hanging out at Tacopolis, alone, for the first time in a while. "It kinda blows hangin out alone here. I wish Maklar was still my partner. Kinda." Richard took a bite of taco, but then spit it out. "Uck, what are they putting in their tacos?" Richard got up and walked to the window. He looked in, and didn't see anybody. He dialed up the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Grey Matter. "Time to check this place out." He crawled inside under the door. He checked around. "Creepy. And all the years I've been coming here, I never came inside." Grey Matter continued looking around. He suddenly found a strange room with a machine in it being run by a red female robot, a blue creature in a robotic suit and plexy glass helmet, and a chicken. "Baaq, hurry up, you two. If you don't wanna go back working for Psyphon, we need to run this place." "And who put you in charge, Drumsticks?" "These guys are running Tacopolis?" Suddenly, Grey Matter got picked up by the blue creature. "Hey, put me down, cyannic, breathing, thing!" "Hey, Liam, Fistina, I found a Galvan." The chicken and red robot came over. "How did you get in here?!"" "Baq, he's got a thing on his back! It looks like Tennyson's Omnitrix! Ah-bauq." "Tennyson? You three know Ben 10?" "Of course we do. He got us captured plenty of times." "Bubble Helmet. Try to take it off. Bauaq." "Uh, okay, boss. HEY! WHERE'D HE GO?!" "Right behind you." Bubble Helmet barely got turned around, and he got kicked to the wall. Fistina and Liam looked back, and saw Kickin Hawk. Fistina tried to knock him down, but Kickin Hawk grabbed her arm, and flung her. Kickin Hawk turned to Liam. "Wanna dance, chicken boy?" "Bauauauqqq! No one calls me chicken boy!" Liam jumped at Kickin Hawk, and tackled him to the ground, causing him to go unconscious. When he woke up, he was human, and was hanging above the machine. "Let me out of here!" Richard transformed into Goop, but couldn't get out. He transformed into Spidermonkey, but still couldn't get out. Liam walked up to him. Richard transformed back. "Okay, chicken little. What do you want?" "What were you doing, sneaking around in here?" "Trying to figure out why the tacos are tasting so bad nowadays." "Why didn't you just talk to the guy up front?" "There was no one up front when I went to it." Liam turned to Bubble Helmet. "What?" "Baaq, what do you mean what?! I told you to put the robot up there after the real guy got off his shift!" "What exactly do you make these tacos out of?" "Sombreanos. What else?" Richard paused for a minute. "You put Sombreanos in your tacos? You sicken me." "Well, I mean, a year ago, we came to this dimension and sent out my Buglizard to get them. We didn't get any cause, ironically, a Lepidopterran beat the thing." Suddenly, Richard remembered to a year earlier. Wildmutt was running through the forest, finally free of doing anything that resembled work. He ended up getting attacked by a strange red and white quadruped. Wildmutt clawed and the creature snapped his tail at him. Suddenly, there was a whistle, and the creature ran off. WIldmutt fell to the ground with a headache, and transformed back. "Ugh, whatever that thing was, and whatever that sound was, it is not gonna go without a fight." Richard pressed the Alpha-Omegatrix, and transformed into XLR8. He chased after the creature, and ended up bumping into a Sombreano. He fell back, and the Alpha-Omegatrix glowed yellow. XLR8 got up, and transformed back. "Woah. What kind of alien are you?" "No time to talk, Alpha-Omegatrix wearer. That Buglizard will be back any minute now. I have to hide!" "That thing will never sniff you out over Stinkfly's stench." Richard transformed into Stinkfly. "Not good. Buglizards naturally feed on Lepidopterrans." "Why didn't you tell me that?!" "Why didn't you ask?" Suddenly, the Buglizard came out of the bushes, and tackled Stinkfly to he ground. He pulled Stinkfly up into his mouth. "Ooh, ow, oahoho! Let...me...out...of...here!" Buglizard spit out Stinkfly, then ran off, his throat hurtning from Stinkfly's tail jabbing into it. Richard was still tied up in the rope. "So, that was your Buglizard chasing the Sombreano. And thanks to you, I got Spicy Shell." "Baaq, Spicy Shell? You have a Sombreano in that thing? Quick! We have to transform him!" "Wait, what?!" Suddenly, Liam threw Richard down onto a platform. He started tempering with the Simplicitrix. Richard was transformed into Four Arms, then Swampfire, Diamondhead, Big Chill, Wildmutt, and then finally, Spicy Shell. "Get him in the cooker!" Bubble Helmet moved the platform to the cooker. Spicy Shell struggled, and finally shot cheese under Bubble Helmet's foot, causing him to get stuck. Spiy Shell was able to reach up, and press the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Echo Echo. He jumped up, turned around, and screamed at Bubble Helmet, causing his helmet to break. "Don't just stand there! Get him! Abuaaaq!" Fistina shot her fist at Echo Echo, but he duplicated and dodged it, causing it to hit Liam. Richard transformed back, and Magister Wopadoptar walked in with his Plumbers who arrested the 3 goons. "Yeah, we're gonna need some real workers here." Major Events *Richard fights Liam, Bubble Helmet, and Fistina for the first time. *It is revealed how Richard gained RichardTaco. *Goop and Stinkfly make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. Simplicitrix debuts *Goop *Stinkfly Characters *Richard (Present) *Richard (Flashback) *Sombreano *Magister Wopadoptar *Plumbers Villains *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam's Buglizard Aliens Used Present Aliens *Grey Matter *Kickin Hawk *Goop (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey *Four Arms *Swampfire *Diamondhead *Big Chill *Wildmutt *Spicy Shell *Echo Echo Flashback Aliens *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Stinkfly (first reappearance) Trivia *This is the first Richard 10 episode to have a flashback. *This is the first episode where Richard is a solo hero. *It is confirmed how Richard gained Spicy Shell. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10